La Gramis
La Gramis serves as the headquarters of the Vagan's Earth Occupation force in A.G. 164 in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. La Gramis is the Vagan's moving fortress formed by spheres placed at equal intervals on a spiral wire. History The Vagan base of La Gramis is commanded by Falk Ocramud in A.G. 164. The Earth Federation headquarters, Big Ring, was completely destroyed by its high-intensity "Digmazenon Cannon" in A.G. 164. This action enabled the Vagan to launch their full assault on Earth. After the Federation took back Luna Base in A.G. 164, the Federation advanced on La Gramis in order to destroy the Vagan fortress. In the ensuing battle, the attacking Federation forces advanced towards the La Gramis in an attempt to destroy the fortress. The Vagan forces lead by Zeheart Galette took defensive positions to hold off the Federation forces. The Federation forces pushed on into the Vagan lines without the fear of the Vagans using the "Digmazenon Cannon" as the Vagan forces had deployed their forces in the firing range of the cannon. However, the Federation forces are caught in Zeheart's trap as the Vagan ships within in the firing range of the cannon were all decoys and unmanned. Although Former Commander-in-Chief Flit Asuno quickly realized the ploy after Derek Jackrow reported that some of the Vagan ships acted strangely, Zeheart ordered the firing of the Digmazenon Cannon before the Federation forces could properly react. This attack destroyed at least four Federation warships and many Federation mobile suits. Flit quickly adapted and changed the Federation's tactics, he ordered the ''Diva'' to create a path through the Vagan lines with its Photon Blaster Cannon so that Federation ships could break through and destroy the La Gramis. As the battle continued, Zeheart ordered the docking of La Gramis with the Second Moon, which allowed the Digmazenon Cannon to fire again using energy of the Second Moon. Zeheart then ordered the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia, piloted by Fram Nara to lure the Gundam units along with the Diva into the cannon's firing range, as destroying the Gundam units and the Diva would decide the battle. The Federation forces quickly deduced that the Digmazenon Cannon would fire again due to the change of La Gramis' shape, thus Flit ordered the crew of the Diva to abandon ship. Fram is eventually mortally wounded by the RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom piloted by Obright Lorain. Zeheart ordered the firing of the Digmazenon Cannon soon after all the Gundams got into the firing range of the cannon. The blast destroyed four Federation warships, along with the Diva, and an unknown number of Federation mobile suits. The blast also destroyed a number of Vagan forces, including Zanald Beihart's forces. Although Fram, with the aid of Leil Light, had successfully lured the Gundams and the Diva into the firing range of the cannon, the Gundam units escaped the blast due to the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's "Hyper Boost". After the failure of destroying the three Gundams with the Digmazenon Cannon, Zeheart deployed in the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis and attempted to destroy the Gundams himself. He is shortly killed in battle by the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound, piloted by Asemu Asuno. After major losses and the death of their commander, the Vagans decide to deploy the Vagan Gear piloted by Zera Gins. After launching, Zera rips through the Federation forces and engages the Gundam units in combat. Shortly after, Zera is pushed back by the combined forces of the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound, and AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glanza. As the three Gundam units pushed Zera back, a repaired Sid abruptly entered the battlefield and combined with the Vagan Gear. The combined Vagan Gear Sid retreated and started to run amok. The Vagan Gear Sid started attacking both friend and foe alike due to Zera's mental instability. Furthermore, the Vagan Gear Sid started attacking La Gramis, which started a chain explosion of the La Gramis. Eventually, the rampage of the Vagan Gear Sid led to the unlikely alliance of both Earth Federation and Vagan forces. Both Federation and Vagan forces worked together to detach the spiral wires of the La Gramis. Ultimately, battle ended when the Gundam AGE-FX destroyed the Vagan Gear Sid with the support of both Federation and Vagan mobile suits. The Battle of La Gramis was the last battle of the decades-long Earth and Vagan conflict. After the battle the Earth Federation made peace with the Vagans, and aided the Vagans in finding a remedy for the Mars Rays that plagued the Vagan populace. By A.G. 201 it can be seen that the Mars Ray problem had been solved by the Everse System, which was created by data from the AGE System and EXA-DB. Gallery La-gramis-beam.jpg|La Gramis destroys Big Ring